Stuck
by fembuck
Summary: Rachel and Ivy find themselves in a tight spot, and things that they have been avoiding can't be ignored anymore. Rachel/Ivy, Ivy/Rachel, femslash


**Title:** Stuck (In a Crate With You)  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** The Hollows  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Ivy  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Prompt:** 'The Hollows, Rachel/Ivy, tight spaces'.  
**Notes:** Written for the femslash_today Firework 09 porn battle.

---

Rachel blinked, and then squeezed her eyes shut as sweat dripped into her eyes. She didn't know how long she and Ivy had been trapped in the crate, but it felt like a long time and it was getting hot as hell inside the poorly ventilated box.

Ivy drew in a deep, pained breath and Rachel bit down on her lip to stop herself from moaning as the living-vampire's breasts pressed against her. Ivy's nipples were hard and every time the turgid peaks pressed into Rachel it sent an electric thrill through the witch that settled right between her legs.

Ivy whimpered piteously and shifted her body as much as she could, trying to angle herself away from Rachel, but succeeding only in rubbing them against each other as she moved.

There was no where for her to escape to, not this time.

Rachel closed her eyes again and breathed in deeply. She hoped to try and clear her mind, but all breathing in did was make her head swim with the smell vampire incense and pheromones.

Ivy smelt good. Honestly, Rachel always thought Ivy smelt good, but at that moment, at that time, Ivy smelt really fucking good. Her scent was wrapping around Rachel like a pair of strong arms and all she wanted to do was give herself over to it. All Rachel wanted to do was just lean into Ivy, instead of pressing herself as tightly against the side of the crate as she could. She just wanted to lean into Ivy and drag her nose along the smooth, pale flesh of the vampires neck, breathing her in as her tongue ran against Ivy's salty flesh, tasting, and smelling, and …

Rachel pressed her thighs together and tried not to think about how close Ivy's thigh was to her, and how easy it would be to just angle her hips forward and press herself against Ivy's leg.

They didn't have much space, but she wouldn't need much. All she needed to be able to do was move her hips so that she could rub herself along …

Rachel sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes, trying to force those thoughts out of her head. It was a very, very bad idea to get worked up. If Ivy's scent was affecting her, she knew that her scent must have been absolutely overwhelming to Ivy and that every time she got excited that Ivy could smell it and it made things just a little tougher for the vampire.

Rachel wasn't sure that Ivy could handle things getting any tougher. At the beginning, after about fifteen minutes trapped together Ivy had growled her name, telling her to stop it. It was a pretty typical Ivy response, and the normalcy of it comforted Rachel a bit. But after a little while longer, Ivy's tone turned for irritated and demanding to pleading, practically begging Rachel to get her breathing under control. Sometime after that, Ivy's body had gone rigid, she had balled up her hands in tight fists and she stopped talking all together.

Rachel jumped as a loud banging sound registered with her, the shock of the sound causing her heart to begin racing. Blinking rapidly, she tried to figure out what had caused the noise, but before she could work anything out there was another bang and Rachel's heart spasmed in her chest once again.

Breathing in deeply, Rachel tried to clear her mind and focus. If it was the Weres who'd ambushed them coming to check on their prisoners she needed to have her head in the game. It was likely that they'd get another chance to escape if this one failed, but who knew how long they'd have to wait for another opportunity. Ivy was barely holding on, for that matter Rachel herself was barely holding on, and if they didn't get out of the crate soon, the Weres were likely to open it next to find one stone cold witch, and one suicidal vampire.

BANG.

Rachel breathed in sharply, her heart contracting in misery as she finally realized what the noise was.

"Ivy," she whispered, her voice cracking, as she stared in front of her, just barely able to make out Ivy's features in the poorly lit crate. "Ivy, stop," Rachel pleaded as Ivy's body jerked and another bang reverberated throughout the crate.

"Have to," Ivy ground out before slamming her head against the back of the crate again, a pained hissed emerging from her this time as she did.

Rachel closed her eyes; guilt pressing against her at all sides, squeezing the air out of her lungs as if she were hundreds of feet under water. She'd smelt blood in the air earlier and realized that Ivy had balled her hands up so tightly that her nails were cutting the palm of her hands. And now Ivy was hurting herself even more in an attempt to control her vampire instincts and keep Rachel safe. Ivy was fighting with everything she had, with everything she was to control the urges Rachel's presence and scent were calling up in her, but she was losing.

She was losing, Rachel realized, heart-rate picking up again. Ivy was teetering on the edge, and if things stayed the way they were, she was going to fall, and Rachel would fall right along with her.

Rachel was still for a moment, thinking, and then she shifted closer to Ivy, pressing their bodies more firmly together.

She could have blamed the response Ivy was having on her to the pheromones Ivy was unconsciously pumping out. Under different circumstances, that's probably what she would have done, truth be told. But she couldn't lie to herself, not here, not under these conditions were dishonestly could very well mean death.

Ivy was releasing pheromones, but the level was low. Rachel had been around Ivy when the vampire was deliberately using her pheromones to manipulate her, and this was nothing like that.

No, it wasn't the pheromones Rachel was responding to. It was Ivy, her presence, her warmth, her scent. It was Ivy's very Ivy-ness that was attracting Rachel … and had been attracting her for quite some time.

"Ivy. Stop," Rachel breathed out, idly noticing that her voice was a little rougher than usual as she placed her hand on Ivy's hip.

"Rachel," Ivy choked out, pressing further against the side of the crate. "Don't. I can't. It's already too much."

"I know," Rachel told her, leaning forward as she had longed to minutes before inhaling deeply, committing fully to her course of action. "It's okay. Relax."

They both had to relax a little, then they could get themselves worked up again.

It was clear to Rachel that Ivy was going to lose the battle against her instincts. That Ivy had lasted so long under the conditions they found themselves in was almost miraculous. But as strong as Ivy's will was, it couldn't last forever. She would lose. She would fall. And if she did, it would very bad for both of them. No, Rachel couldn't let things get to the point where Ivy snapped. It would be too late then, once all of Ivy's control was gone. She had to satisfy Ivy's instincts, give her what she so desperately craved when she still had enough sense and self-control for it to be safe.

"I can't," Ivy whimpered. Her body taut was a bow string and still plastered against the side of the crate.

"You can," Rachel assured her gently, pressing forward just the tiniest bit more so that she could place her lips against the damp flesh of Ivy's neck, which she proceeded to gently kiss.

At the press of Rachel's lips a long sigh escaped from Ivy's and her body relaxed, and collapsed into Rachel, allowing the redhead to drag their bodies together more tightly.

Ivy stayed limp and compliant in Rachel's arms for a few seconds, her mind swimming at the feel of Rachel along the length of her, bright colours exploding in her mind as she felt Rachel's lips, finally, moving across her skin.

Ivy jerked, and then her body stiffened. She was tense and rigid against Rachel for a moment and then she flung herself back as much as she could, pressing her back against the side of the crate once more.

"No."

It took everything Ivy had to say the word, but she managed to get it out.

"No?" Rachel repeated a little incredulously. "Ivy," Rachel continued, her voice a little chastising, "Don't be silly. You can't keep this up," she went out, her finger brushing against one of Ivy's wounded palms lightly, before the vampire jerked her hand away.

"I can. I will," Ivy declared tremulously.

"You're not … you wouldn't be taking anything," Rachel responded, reaching out for Ivy again, placing her hand on her hips which Ivy wouldn't be able to yank away. "I'm offering this to you," she continued, remembering the phrases from the vampire dating guide Ivy had given her that indicated a partner's willingness to submit. "You're in pain. Let me help."

"Help?" Ivy repeated, her tone a mix between a sob and a chuckle. "I don't want it," she managed to choke out a moment later, her tone a little more under control though there was still a slightly hysterical edge to it. "Not like this," she went on, her voice even softer as she tried to angle her head away again. "I …" she sucked in a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you. I'm not going to use you as a scratching post."

"I love you too," Rachel said, not breaking contact between them. "And that's why I _want_ you to use me as a scratching post." It wasn't the most romantic thing she had ever said, but it was true.

Ivy made a strangled sound in her throat and tried to angle away from Rachel again, but the redhead followed her, closing whatever miniscule space the vampire managed to create.

"You've done so much to spare me pain," Rachel whispered, blinking against the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You came with me today, got shot at, punched, kicked, knocked unconscious and shoved into a crate because I needed you, because you wanted to help me, and save me from hurt."

Slowly, Rachel began to draw her hand up Ivy's torso, moving higher and higher until her fingers brushed the underside of Ivy's breast.

"Big Bad Tamwood vampire, my knight in skin-tight leather," Rachel breathed out, a fond smile touching her lips. "But I'm no damsel," the witch continued. "I'm a Big Bad Witch, I wear leather too, and it hurts me to see you in pain as much as it hurts you to see me that way."

"Rachel," Ivy whimpered, her voice pleading.

"Let me help you. I _want_ to help you," Rachel went on, ignoring Ivy's plea. "I'm not just doing this because I'm some awesome vegan naturalist who saves baby Condors on the weekend. I'm not a Saint, I'm not whoring myself out to you to win some Super Awesome Best Friend award," Rachel continued. "I love you. I need you. I want you," she breathed out, feeling Ivy shiver against her. "Being this close to you, smelling you, touching you, it's affecting me too. You know it is. You can smell it. And," Rachel paused and sighed, overwhelmed for a moment by the awkwardness of the situation.

"Fuck, Ivy," she sighed a second later. "I know it's not exactly the most romantic scenario ever, but it's a hell of a lot better than you tearing yourself to pieces. I know I've been resistant, and stubborn, and downright mulish about us in the past, but I wouldn't be saying this, offering this if I didn't want to touch you once we get out of here," Rachel continued, knowing it was true.

When she'd woken up that morning she was still being downright mulish about it, but it had been getting harder and harder for her to resist Ivy, or to want to resist Ivy. She hadn't been able to force herself to do something about it, but now, with fate and nature forcing her hand it was somewhat easier to admit what she was feeling, and yes, goddammit, she _did_ want Ivy.

"Put yourself in my hands," Rachel breathed out, stroking the underside of Ivy's breast softly, causing the vampire to breathe in deeply. "Let me make you fall to pieces instead."

Ivy released a shuddering breath, her nipples tightening almost painfully at the promise of Rachel's touch.

"I won't be able to stop from biting you," Ivy related.

Under almost any other circumstances she knew she would have been able to hold off, she would have been able to make love to Rachel without biting her. But then and there everything was heightened, everything was overwhelming. With nowhere to escape to, with no way to pull back, and breath slightly less potent air and calm herself, if she gave an inch, she'd go for a mile. Then and there, there could be no love without blood. It shamed her, but she owed it to Rachel to warn her.

"I know," Rachel said.

And with that, she slipped her hand a little further up until she was holding Ivy's breast in her hand, and she returned her lips to the tantalizing skin at the base of Ivy's throat.

---

Rachel bit hard at Ivy's neck, moaning softly against the bruised skin and licking at it as Ivy arched powerfully into her body.

Ivy had been docile when Rachel first started touching her. She had been beaten and cowed by her nature and desires. She had lain beside Rachel, compliant and responsive, but there was something undeniably broken and depressed about her acquiesces.

This depressed submission went on for about two minutes, but when Rachel pressed against Ivy, begging her, pleading with her to touch, the vampire had begun to play a more active role in the encounter, and within minutes she was grasping at Rachel and kissing her as feverishly as Rachel had been touching and kissing her before.

Rachel's hand slipped between their bodies, cupping Ivy, her eyelashes fluttering when Ivy bucked into the touch and moaned. Ivy's vocalization shot straight through Rachel, settling between her legs, and automatically she pressed her heel of her hand hard against Ivy, leaning in to kiss and nip at her neck when Ivy clutched at her and bucked against her hand.

Ivy was warm against her palm, even through her jeans and Rachel's head spun with the feel of it. She wanted more. She wanted hotter and wetter. She wanted to feel Ivy against her fingers without the barrier of denim. She wanted slick, velvety heat. She wanted to know what sounds Ivy would make if she tugged firmly at the dark hair between her legs. She wanted to know if Ivy even had hair between her legs.

She wanted … she _needed_ to get Ivy's jeans unbuttoned.

Rachel shifted, trying to move her other hand to Ivy's waist as well, but she was unable to move it from where it pressed against the bottom of the crate. '_The crate's just too goddamn small_,' she thought with a considerable amount of frustration.

"Fuck," Rachel muttered giving up on her other arm, and concentrating on trying to undo Ivy's jeans with the one hand she had available.

Ivy's chest vibrated pleasantly against Rachel at that, and the vampire's hips undulated, making Rachel work even harder at getting the button undone. Ivy needed her, was waiting for her, was wet for her, and a goddamn button, a piece of metal the size of a dime was keeping her away. It was not right, it was frustrating, it was cruel and unusual and … unconstitutional! Or something …

"Ivy, stop," Rachel muttered, frowning as the button once again refused to poke through the hole. "I'm trying to … this fucking button won't … Jesus!" she exclaimed, losing the battle with the button again. "You're pants are so _tight_," she complained.

Lord knew she liked looking at Ivy's ass in those tight jeans, but goddamn it they were hard to get undone with only one hand. Why couldn't Ivy have been wearing track pants or something? God, tracks pants would have been so sweet, Rachel thought wistfully.

"Don't worry about it," Ivy sighed, pressing her face against Rachel's neck.

"I will worry about it," Rachel muttered as Ivy began to lick at her neck like a hungry little kitten. "I want in," Rachel continued, gasping softly as sharp teeth nipped at her.

The bite was playful, not enough to break the skin but just the feel of Ivy's teeth on her was enough to remind her of the ecstasy she had experienced the last time they shared blood, and her scar began to throb … along with other parts of her anatomy.

"Won't get in. Not enough space," Ivy murmured against Rachel's neck. "Use your hand, like before," she continued, before returning her attention to Rachel's neck, kissing and nipping at the pale skin there even more ardently.

Rachel was disappointed, she had grown attached to the idea of touching Ivy's girly bits flesh-to-flesh, but she complied with Ivy's request. Even as they were talking, Ivy's hips hadn't stopped rolling into her and Rachel knew that she would be able to get the vampire off, even through her jeans. Considering the lengths Ivy had been going to before, Rachel knew that she had to have been painfully aroused, and that she had been for a while. As much as she wanted to take her time, she realized that Ivy didn't need finesse from her, and that even if she had the space to get fancy that any inclination she had to try and draw out Ivy's pleasure would be thwarted by Ivy's need. She so worked up that even with room to move she probably wouldn't have lasted very long anyway, at least not the first time.

Rachel pressed her hand between Ivy's legs again, angling her wrist so that the heel of her palm was pressed firmly against the crotch of Ivy's jeans and began to move her hand, circling and pressing against Ivy as the vampire rolled her hips into the touch.

Ivy nipped at Rachel's neck again, and Rachel sighed contently, freeing her mind of thought and concentrating on her senses: on the _feel_ of Ivy moving against her, on the scent of Ivy filling Rachel's nostrils, on how her touching Ivy was making her stomach clench and her panties damp. She concentrated on the sounds Ivy was making, and the effect they were having on her, how they were driving her absolutely crazy with desire.

In the past, Rachel had tried not to think much about what it would be like to _be_ like to be with Ivy _that way_. But the few times her subconscious hadn't cooperated with her, she hadn't imagined that the vampire would be so vocal. She'd thought Ivy would be intense, but stoic silent, releasing nothing but soft sighs, gasps and pants.

She'd never been so happy to be wrong in her life.

As her knuckles pressed against Ivy and twisted, the vampire purred. Purred! Rachel could feel the vibrations of it through her chest. There was a constant concerto of sounds, gasps, moans, groans, whimpers and mewls coming from Ivy, and Rachel listened to them with captivated awe. The sounds of Ivy's pleasure were a masterpiece. Compared to it the symphonies of Mozart, Chopin and Vivaldi were all nothing but noise, tin pans banging together and sticks clacking against each other. Ivy, Ivy was a true revelation.

Icy fangs rubbed against Rachel's neck and green eyes widened. Rachel braced her foot against the end of the crate, and used the leverage to drive her hand against Ivy hard enough that she winced in sympathy pain when she registered the strength with which her excitement had made her touch Ivy. Ivy didn't seem to mind the force however, in fact if the way she growled and arched into Rachel's hand were any indication she liked it a little rough.

Rachel was just about to make a mental note, filing that piece of information away for later, when she felt Ivy's fangs slip inside of her.

There was a sharp pain at the moment of penetration, and then nothing but pleasure, bright and searing as it coursed through her, starting with her neck and then traveling down and throughout her entire body.

Rachel's lips parted and she knew that she had made some choked utterance, but what it was Rachel didn't know. All that she knew was beauty, and pleasure, heat and light. She could feel Ivy's aura joining with hers, covering her with gold, the shine covering her own tattered and blackened aura making Rachel glow brightly once more.

Distantly she noted Ivy moving more insistently against her hand, and somewhere deep in her mind she realized that Ivy was about to come. The realization sent of trickle of heat through her, and Rachel moaned, tilting her head down and to the side, making it easier for Ivy to drive her fangs inside.

Ivy stilled for a moment, and then her hips began to pump madly as orgasm ripped through her, drawing an answering gasp and shudders from Rachel. The witch was shocked to find herself coming too, trapped in the grasp of a powerful orgasm as Ivy's pleasure flooded into her through their commingling auras.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped a long time later, tiny shivers still raking her body as Ivy lay pressed against her, lapping gently at her neck, cleaning up the thin tendrils of blood that had run down Rachel's throat when she pulled out.

Ivy moaned softly, still mostly out of it as her free arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and drew her closer.

"We have to do that without clothes on," Rachel murmured, smiling as she blinked up at the top of the crate, her heart still thundering in her chest.

"That's what I've been saying," Ivy muttered against Rachel's neck, but there was no real admonishment in her voice though Rachel knew there probably should have been. It was just lucky for her that at the moment Ivy was full and sated, which was to say happy as a pig in a blanket.

"Don't you ever get tired of being right?" Rachel asked playfully and touch out of breath though her heart beat was finally beginning to calm.

"No," Ivy deadpanned, kissing her neck softly before lifting her head so that her face was hovering next to Rachel's.

Rachel smiled at that, charmed – as she usually was – by Ivy. She met the vampire's midnight eyes and held them for seconds. They were silent as they gazed at each other. The only sounds in the crate, and the room beyond, were the gentle falls of their breath. Then, what seemed like ages later, but was only seconds, Rachel slowly she leaned forward until their lips touched, and then they were kissing.

"Ivy?" Rachel asked minutes later, her chest rising and falling quickly again. She was breathless from Ivy's kisses.

"Mm," Ivy murmured, a pretty pink tongue slipping out from between her lips to lick at them.

"We should probably try and get out of here," Rachel said slowly, losing her train of thought as she watched Ivy's tongue and wondered what other things that long, dexterous appendage was capable of.

They had tried to escape when they had first regained consciousness in the crate of course, but after about ten minutes Ivy had begun to withdraw as Rachel's scent became more overpowering. Soon after that, Rachel had felt herself becoming hyper-aware of Ivy next to her, and she too had turned insular, trying to control her body's reactions to Ivy.

"Easy," Ivy murmured leaning forward to brush her lips against Rachel's, her voice light and euphoric as she reveled in the knowledge that she _could_ now kiss Rachel.

"Easy?"

Ivy smiled wolfishly, sharp canines shining even in the darkness of the crate.

"Jenks is outside the crate," Ivy breathed out. "He's been out there for about three minutes working on the lock and whispering dirty things at me."

There was a moment of silence and then …

"Not as dirty as what you two were doing in there!" Jenks called out cackling madly, his voice loud enough that Rachel could hear now that Ivy had spilled the beans. "Tinks' battery powered dildo, it smells like whorehouse in there! Did you two even try to get out, or were you just playing pet the kitty the whole time?"

"Jenks!" Rachel exclaimed, a blush touching her cheeks.

"Just get the lock open you pixie bastard," Ivy sighed. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this. You've been fiddling out there for ages."

"For your information, you vampire _strumpet_, the crate is reinforced with steel bands, each of which has its own pin tumbler lock! So you can just kiss my tight pixie ass," Jenks shot back. "That is if Rache hasn't tired your lips out," he added, laughing to himself.

Ivy smirked and chuckled softly until Rachel slapped her with the hand that had only minutes ago gotten Ivy off, and then vampire pretended that she had been coughing.

"There," Jenks declared a few minutes later.

"Thank god," Ivy murmured, and then she lifted her hand and pressed on the top of the crate, which opened easily now that the locks had been undone.

"I think you mean, 'Thank Jenks'," the pixie replied flying in front of the crate, bright dust shining in the air as he hovered less than a meter from them. "Oh, and ladies," he continued, pausing until he had their full attention. "It's about freaking time!"

The End


End file.
